


More than Coincidence

by thelostrocketeer



Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Collegefic, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Harvard University, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Somewhat, Sort of AU?, Step-Brothers, crackfic, crossover fic, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostrocketeer/pseuds/thelostrocketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski (with werewolf boyfriend, Derek Hale in tow) goes to Harvard following the recommendation of Stiles' protective step-brother, Harvey Spector. He meets Mike Ross, his best friend Rachel Zane, and the scruffy secretly-a-hunter Sam Winchester. Sam's brother, Dean and the angel Castiel also make an appearance, following the trail of a werewolf from North California to Boston.</p>
<p>Things get complicated.</p>
<p>(Crossover fic that was lying around in my drafts for a long time. Title might change with time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the crack that is this chapter and I apologise in advance for the coming crack-ish chapters.

Rachel Zane is finally sitting for her LSAT’s.

She’s wanted to for years, but every single time she starts filling in the application, her hands start to shake and suddenly being a lawyer is a more daunting task than the good lawyers at the firm where she works make it look.

But the thing is she wants it. She knows she does. She can feel her every cell telling her that being a lawyer is her calling, her destiny. She loves the law. She loves her work as a paralegal, but she knows she’s got more than that in her blood.

So when the applications open up she makes Harold fill them in for her. He does it more than willingly and tells her repeatedly how she’s going to show everyone up.

That’s how she ends up ten minutes into the paper, sitting next to the empty chair of a prospective lawyer who decided they didn’t want to be a lawyer- when her brain decides it’s time to play the “Let’s Screw Rachel Over” game-

Because suddenly she’s stuck, and everything that she’s ever read and/or learnt from Pearson Hardman is suddenly inapplicable to the questions on the sheet of paper in front of her.

\--

Halfway across the city, a black ’67 Chevy Impala rolls forward two inches and stops as the regular New York traffic does its thing. Again.

Inside, two brothers sit and curse at the cyclists who speed past them.

One of them has short hair and a piercing gaze, his name is Dean. The other has shoulder length hair and puppy dog eyes, his name is Sam. These are the Winchester brothers.

All their lives they have been hunters. In fact, just an hour ago they were chasing down a werewolf they’d been tracking from a small town in North California.

But right now, all Sam wants to do is get to his incredibly crucial exam.

“You know, Dean, we could have already reached the hall if you hadn’t stopped to look for your stupid classic rock cassette.”

“Shut up, Sammy. Who needs exams anyway.”

“Dean, this is the most important thing that ever has happened to me. Or was going to, until we got stuck in traffic.”

Dean looks at his brother. Inside he feels a pang of guilt and hurt and desertion. He knows how much Sammy wants this. He knows. But he doesn’t want to let him go, either.

“Look, Sam…” he starts-

“No, Dean. I need this,” says Sam, face full of defeat and defiance.

The silence over the guitar solo is deafening. Sam sighs and pulls out his textbook from the bag on the floor of the passenger seat. His hair comes untucked from behind his ears and Dean feels the overwhelming urge to hug his little brother. Instead he has an epiphany.

“I could call Cas to zap you there,” he says slowly.

Sam looks up from his reading and meets his brother’s eye.

\--

Stiles Stilinski makes Derek Hale walk behind him as they walk into the offices of his step-brother’s firm.

Stiles has been living with him while he prepares for Harvard, getting tips and tricks on how to survive among the incredibly cut throat but famously loyal Harvard students. The thing is he’s also been sneaking around the city to meet up with Derek, who’s come up to New York just to be around him.

Werewolves tend to be a bit possessive.

Which is one thing they sort of share in common with his step-brother as Harvey Spector tends to be incredibly over protective of Stiles and introducing his boyfriend to him just a week into living with him in New York is no easy feat of will and determination which also requires balls of steel. On Derek’s part, probably.

So they walk along the long brightly lit corridor lined with conference rooms on either side and Stiles feels his heart hammering too loudly over the chatter of the firm. No one seems to pay them any attention and Stiles wonders abstractly if that’s a good thing or not.

Derek reaches forward and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be alright,” he whispers, leaning forward so his lips brush Stiles’ ear.

“Yeah, totally. Everything is going to be a-fucking-o-kay because it’s no big deal I’m just introducing my werewolf boyfriend to my incredibly scary protective step-brother. Totally okay!” says Stiles under his breath, his voice rising more than a couple octaves at that last ‘okay’.

Derek rubs his thumb over the red cotton material of his boyfriend’s hoodie and squeezes reassuringly as they continue to walk towards what Stiles seems certain is certain doom.

“It’s okay, because I’m an Alpha werewolf and I could snap his neck with a twist of my fingers.”

Stiles stops suddenly and Derek bumps into him. He turns around and faces Derek with his eyebrows knit together in an expression Derek rarely sees and loathes.

“You. Are. NOT. KILLING. MY. STEP-BROTHER.” says Stiles, punctuating each word with a hard poke into Derek’s sternum.

Derek takes a step back and Stiles continues to glare at his Wolf.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” apologises Derek, realising just how much Stiles loves his step-brother. “I shouldn’t have said that. I was joking, I promise.”

Stiles’ eyebrows unfurl, slightly. “I’m holding you to that, mister,” he says, turning around and walking ahead.

Derek sighs and trails behind the boy.

They stop in front of an office with glass walls, of which the blinds are drawn.

“Weird. Donna isn’t here today,” says Stiles, scratching his neck. “Ah, whatever, I’m sure Harvey’s in.”

He reaches and pushes the door forward, as Derek’s ears pick up muffled sounds that make him think that the blinds are drawn for a very specific reason.

“Wait, Stiles, I think I hear-“

“HOLY SHIT,” yells Stiles as he lets go of the metal bar as if it’s on fire.

He stands and gawks at the sight of his step-brother with his pants around his ankles and his crotch apparently glued to the mouth of a blonde young man with incredibly blue eyes and short hair that’s currently fisted in Harvey’s hands.

“Ah. Stiles. I thought you were coming at three?” says Harvey slowly.

He gestures at the man kneeling in front of him, spreading his hands wide.

“Stiles, this is Mike. Mike Ross. Mike, this is Stiles Stilinski. My step-brother.”


End file.
